Dreamland
by Westrik
Summary: "Por que está tão insegura?" "Porque você não é real." "No que você se baseia?" "Você é perfeito!" "Não sou. Sou grosseiro e arrogante." "É. Unicamente porque eu criei você assim." Sinopse completa dentro. Read and Review? *-* UA


**Dreamland**

Por favor, leia os comentários da autora :)

**Sinopse completa** : A realidade e o sonho estão fundidos em uma só alma. Sakura não consegue mais distinguir um do outro, ou pior, dizer qual dos mundos prefere.  
>A realidade, de certo modo, a destrói. Porém, os sonhos não são diferente.<br>Sofrer por algo bom que você sabe que não existe, ou sofrer por algo que existe, mas não tem algo bom?

Para Sakura, os dois são tentadores.

**Classificação**: 18 anos _(Ninguém respeita. Eu tenho quinze. o.õ)_

**Gênero**: Sobrenatural, Romance, Suspense, Drama.

**Nota da Autora** : Bom. Talvez vocês já me conheça, talvez não. Sou a autora de _Taimoshis_ e de _Nyus Academy_.  
>Caso perguntem, eu não abandonei elas. Eu fiquei por um longo período sem a merda da internet, sabe? Eu moro no fim de mundo no interior, do interior, do interior do Rio de Janeiro. Lixo, né? A net pega quando quer e quando meu pai lembra de pagar.<p>

Eu, sem querer, fiz a proeza de jogar o notebook no chão e o 3G quebrou junto com a máquina. Dá hora, viu? Coloquei ele no braço do sofá e escorregou.

_Enfim._

Essa fic é diferente das outras. Não vai ter mortes ou assassinatos. Vai ser algo paralelo da mente da própria personagem e eu espero que vocês gostem.

Eu curto bastante ganhar reviews e sugestões do que pode fazer. As vezes, as autoras perdem a concentração ou ficam sem idéias, mas as leitoras podem colaborar também. Seria bom.

Vou parar por aqui que daqui a pouco isso tá maior que o capítulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo um<strong>

Normalmente, sonhos apareciam e você sabia diferenciá-los. Eles soavam mágicos e irreais. Com coisa que você pode ter visto em filmes de bruxas ou vampiros. Fadas ou deuses. Pode ter coisas que você nunca imaginou que fosse existir em toda a sua vida.  
>Ambientes extremamente agradáveis ou completamente aterrorizantes. Com boas pessoas ao seu lado, como um astro de rock, pronto para dizer que te ama ou com seres desprezíveis, sussurrando no seu ouvido que irá comer suas tripas.<p>

Dependendo do seu humor ou do que você presenciou, os seus sonhos podem se alterar. Normal. Entretanto, ultimamente, Sakura não conseguia saber o que era realidade e o que era mentira. Seus olhos não diferenciavam o que sua mente podia, ou não, projetar.  
>Cada sorriso dado a uma pessoa, ela perguntava a si mesma se aquela pessoa era como ela ou se era feita por ela.<p>

Não tinha nada de reclamar de sua vida. Era pacata, não podia negar, mas tinha tudo o que necessitava.  
>Com seus bem conservados vinte e sete anos, tinha um marido incrível que sempre a ajudava. Tinha uma ótima e bem cuidada casa com tudo organizado. Não precisava se preocupar com sujeira ou bagunça, pois Geneth e Maryda estavam lá e faziam tudo por ela.<br>Era magra e bonita, com seus cabelos rosa incomuns e com lindos olhos de um verde tão intenso que derretia qualquer um que ousasse encará-los com enorme profundidade.

Haruno Sakura não podia ter filhos. Não podia se exercitar demais. Era delicada e frágil demais para tal coisa. Estéril e doente. Mas ainda assim tinha a felicidade que toda mulher desejava.  
>Um homem que viesse em casa e a beijasse e contasse seu dia. Dinheiro de sobra para gastar com o que quisesse. Empregadas para cuidar de tudo e ela não ter de mexer um palmo para tirar nenhum pó.<p>

O único problema em toda sua vida foi isso. Os sonhos dela.

Cada um mais intenso que o outro. Mas real e surpreendente. Era mais do que ela tinha. Mais do que ela podia imaginar querer.  
>Neles, ela nunca viu um astro de rock bonitinho ou um príncipe encantado beijando as costas de sua mão. Ela sempre viu um lugar aberto e verde, com arvores coloridas e animais escondida nelas. Nunca era noite ali, mas se fechasse os olhos, poderia dormir deliciosamente com a pequena brisa refrescando ao redor. O sol brilhava e não era torturante. Tinha um calor agradável que nunca a queimava. Era solitário. Mas ela tinha sua saúde perfeita e podia ver-se correndo a todo vapor, sem se importa se pararia cansada ou tossindo desesperadamente. Lá ela não cogitava a idéia de ter filhos, ou ficava triste por não poder tê-los. Ela não tinha um homem e não precisava dessas preocupações.<p>

Seu cantinho feliz.

No entanto, seu cantinho feliz foi mudando, aos poucos, sem ela notar. Era menos verde e menos colorido. Menos agradável e confortável. Era... Outro mundo. Um que ela, apartir de certo momento, não conseguia mais se adaptar. E foi ai que ela notou que não era o lugar. Era ela.

Faltava uma coisa no seu cantinho feliz. Uma coisa que ela nunca teria, como tudo que havia lá. Algo que ela queria e desejava inutilmente, mas não poderia ter.

Não era mais um cantinho feliz.

**X**

O verde balançava de um lado para o outro. As folhas das arvores se soltavam ao correr do vento, formando um arco íris de folhas. Os animais brincavam com eles mesmos e o sol brilhava incansavelmente. O cantinho feliz não era mais tão feliz, porque sua criadora não estava lá.

Os olhos percorreram todo o local. Ele estava ali, só que sem realmente estar. Ele não podia existir. Não ainda. Ela não tinha notado que era dele que ela precisava. Ela não podia saber que ele já existia ali, mas que só a esperava saber sua verdadeira forma. Tinha que sonhar com ele. Com sua textura, tamanho e forma. Ele ansiava por isso. Pelos pensamentos dela saboreando a imagem que a própria criaria. Pelas delicadas mãos tocando a sua mais nova criação. O que ele seria para ela?

Sabia que seria um macho. Só não sabia de qual espécie. Era um desejo profundo e escondido no buraco mais discreto do coração de uma mulher. Só bastava ela procurar. Ele era o último e bem mais guardado segredo.

"Terei que esperar até ela descobrir o verdadeiro segredo. O segredo que me criará."

A voz era profunda e grossa, mas também era suave e esperançosa.

**X**

Sakura sorria com a possibilidade de chegar às nove da noite. Essa hora que seu marido chegaria do trabalho e a cumprimentaria. Jantaria com ela. E então, poderia se despedir e dormir tranquilamente.

- Cheguei.

Seu marido entrou pela sala. Tinha a expressão de puro cansaço e raiva, mas ao olhas sua esposa sentada no sofá e sorrindo docemente para ele, mudou rapidamente de expressão. Sorriu. Nada como chegar em casa e encontrar o sorriso maravilhoso de sua Sakura.

Sua

Isso soava tão gostoso para ele.

- Lee! Lee... Bem vindo! – Os olhos verdes brilharam com o sorriso dele.

- Olá, querida. Como se sente hoje? – Rock Lee perguntou enquanto acariciava as bochechas dela.

- Muito bem. Hoje estou melhor, graças a Deus. – Sakura amava Lee. Não importava o quanto ele era estranho, ele fora o único que a ajudou de verdade. Um eterno amigo para quem nunca encontrou a pessoa certa. – Difícil o emprego?

- Sempre há pessoas que te derrubam e deixam de mau humor, querida. Mas esqueceremos disso por um segundo. Vamos jantar. Deve estar com fome.

Sakura não precisou responder. Apenas se levantou e se dirigiu, segurando a mão de Lee, para a sala de jantar. Sentaram-se na mesa e se serviram. A comida era simples, mas muito gostosa. Exatamente como ambos gostavam.

- Naruto perguntou sobre você!

- Oh! Que maravilha! Como ele está Rock? Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo!

Rock Lee sorriu ao escutar o tom animado da mulher.

- Está ótimo. Convidou a nos dois para casamento deles.

- Nossa. Bem, já estava mais do que na hora, não é mesmo? Foram anos de noivado. – Sakura deu uma risada. Naruto sempre foi lento, mas ficar seis anos noivo de Hinata foi bastante. Principalmente quando eles já namoravam a mais sete.

- Eu que o diga. Anos de enrrolação.

Ficaram conversando a um bom tempo e comeram. No final, Geneth recolheu as coisas e o casal foi descansar após um bom banho.

Sakura deitou-se na cama e arrumou o travesseiro numa posição que favorecia seu pescoço. Olhou o teto por uns segundo e encarou o marido que já dormia.  
>Fazia um longo tempo desde que tinha feito sexo com ele. Não que ela fosse uma ninfomaníaca e precisasse disso o tempo inteiro, mas ela sentia falta.<p>

Sabia que era doente e frágil, mas também sentia falta de ser tocada. Agora que tinha parado pra pensar, Lee não tinha a beijado hoje. Queria isso.  
>Tinha se esquecido da sensação de ser acariciada por fortes mãos masculinas. Por um homem que se importasse com o seu prazer e a fizesse percorrer mais de cinqüenta quilômetros só por chegar ao ápice.<br>Lee tinha medo de machucá-la. De deixar pior seu estado de saúde do que já estava.

Era isso.

Ela era mulher, não? Como toda mulher ou homem, precisa de alguém que a dê amor, mas não só com palavras, mas com o corpo e a alma. Era disso que precisava. De alguém que a completasse nesse sentido. Precisava de alguém que desse o que seu corpo mais precisava. Precisava de um homem.

Com esse pensamento, ela se virou para o lado oposto de Rock Lee e fechou os olhos. Mergulhou e abraçou com força a porta do seu cantinho feliz.

* * *

><p>Então é isso. O primeiro capítulo pode ser confuso, eu sei.<br>Tentarei posta com mais frequencia em todas as fics. Então, em relação as outras, me desculpem.

Um beijo e espero que gostem.

Westrik!


End file.
